Flight of a Winged Warrior
by Louisville-Guitarist
Summary: Panty, Stocking, and Brief encounter an old friend. But is he as he always was or is there more to their long lost friend which they don't know? read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Panty & Stocking with Garter belt: Flight of a Winged Warrior**

**Chapter 1: A Hero Emerges**

It was a crisp, clear night in Daten City. The moon was full and shining upon the town as its' nightlife was bustling. Walking towards its Church was two boys.

The shorter of the two had bushy red hair covering half his face. He wore a green jumpsuit, headphones, and a PKE meter on his back.

The taller boy had smooth, short brownish red hair and wore a pair of navy blue track pants, and a matching navy blue track jacket with a navy blue undershirt. He also wore headphones though they were blackish red in color, with skull and crossbones on each side.

"I'm tellin' ya Brief, you really need to join my parkour crew. It would help you gain some muscle and you could impress Panty!" exclaimed the taller boy.

"Hm, I'll think about it Socks. Anyway, I can't wait till you meet Panty, Stocking, Garter, and Chuck again! They're really cool and fun to hang out with even more so."

Brief practically gushed at his old friend, Socks, who had moved back from Tokyo. "Yeah, I can't wait either Brief." Socks responds, truthfully, to his friend.

Just as the duo reached the road that would take them to the Church, a giant black mass appears before them. As they got closer, the mass turned out to be a ghost in the form of an anthropomorphic bear.

"Hey Socks." "Yeah Brief?" "You can fight it right?" "Yeah." "Just so you know that's Pez Bear, a ghost of pedophiles who were killed by their victims' parents." "Good to know Brief. Oh and stand back a little."

Brief jogs away a little bit to give Socks the room he needs, while Socks took off one of his socks and chants "Oh Evil Spirit born of a Lost Soul in Limbo. Receive judgment from the garb of a holy warrior; cleansed of worldly impurities, return to Heaven and Earth. Repent!"

As Socks was saying this he transforms into his angel form. His hair and skin turn lighter, his clothing becomes an ancient Greek chiton with sandals, and his sock bursts into blue flame as it transforms into a western style sword with a katana hilt and guard but the blade being straight and not at all curved.

The bear ghost turns around and begins attacking Socks with punches while Socks just parries then slices off Pez Bear's hands before stabbing the ghost through its' head.

As Socks turns to normal, having his sword on his shoulder, he walks towards Brief and the ghost blows up shouting "Too Old!"

As Socks puts his sock back on and fist pounds Brief, Panty and Stocking run up in time to see the ghost blow up. Their eyes in bewilderment till they spot some guy with Brief and they wave them over.

"Hey Geek Boy what happened to the ghost? But more importantly who is the stud with you?" Panty inquires of her friend while she basically eye fucks Socks.

"Well…" Brief begins before being interrupted by Socks, "It was amazing! This angel dude comes out of nowhere and uses his sword to kill this ghost! It was an amazing sight." Brief nods his consent but silently confused on why his friend would hide his nature from the girls.

Stocking nods before saying "Well I am Anarchy Stocking, the blonde to my left is my older sister Anarchy Panty. What's your name?" Socks offers his hand saying "The name is Socks and it' nice meeting you two."

Stocking nods politely whilst shaking the proffered hand as does Panty as she pulls him closer "Wanna ditch these drips and introduce me to your package big boy?"

"Um… thanks for the offer Panty, but I'll pass" Socks states as he rubs the back of his head, blushing a little, while Brief mumbles a silent thank you to his friend. Panty and Stocking; however, stare flabbergasted at this good looking guy, wondering how and why he would turn down Panty's offer.

"U-um…Ok?" Panty replies not really sure how to deal with rejection, but Stocking saves her by saying "Well Brief is Socks-san your guest for our sleepover?" "Yeah he is, I asked him and he was all for it." Brief says while Socks nods while fumbling with his iPod in his jacket pocket.

"Alright, well let's take See-Through. It will make the trip quicker than just walking the rest of the way." Stocking states as she and Panty get in the front seat and driver seat, respectively, while Chuck, Brief and Socks ride in the back.

"So, Socks, if you are friends with Geek Boy then how come we never met you?" Stocking asks as she turns around to face Socks.

"Eh, Brief and I have been friends since we started high school and when we were fourteen, my family moved to Tokyo so I had to go. But we moved back this morning since my dad retired. What about you two?"

"Well we used to live in Heaven, but we were sent down here for misbehaving, so Panty and I live up in the Church with Garter, a priest and our dog Chuck." Stocking replies as Socks nods while Panty presses a button on top of the stick shift which allows part of the graveyard to lift up, revealing a secret hangar.

Panty parks See-Through in its parking spot, and with Stocking, Chuck, Brief, and Socks ride an elevator to the top floor.

"Ah welcome angels and Brief are you ready for the…Oh Ho you brought a friend Panty?" inquires Garter belt at seeing the group get out of the elevator.

"No Afro-Priest, he is actually Brief's childhood buddy, Socks." At the mention of Socks' name Garter's eyes widen but Socks puts his index finger to lips sending a signal to keep quiet before moving his hand back to its previous position with no one the wiser.

Garter extends his hand after getting his shock under control, and Socks shakes his hand. Garter then tells the guests that he had made Bar-B-Q to which Socks' mouth starts watering.

When asked by Stocking why he was reacting that way, Socks replies "Sorry, but I love home cooked food, especially Bar-B-Q!"

Socks runs to grab a plate and starts piling it high with ribs, burgers, and hot dogs. Garter smiles as he thinks to himself '_Ah, it's nice to see Socks back and not having changed anything but his appearance. He might just join us again and prove to be a valuable asset like last time._'

Panty and Stocking stare wide eyed as they never seen a reaction similar to this over Garter's cooking, but after a bit they shrugged and grab a plate each so they could partake of Garter's cooking as does Brief, but he was already sitting down with Socks with his own plate.

Garter grabs a plate too and soon joins the group at the table. Socks explains his connection to Brief again to Garter and tell some tales from his time at Tokyo which the girls laugh as does Brief and Garter.

After a while Brief, Stocking and Panty sit at the couch and watch some T.V. while Socks excuses himself to watch the stars. Socks smiles as he looks up at the night sky, but turns around when he hears the door open to reveal Garter.

"So come to ask me why I am really here? Or why I decided to come back?" Socks asks as Garter responds "Yes, and no. I know your reasons for leaving, so you could protect the girls and Brief when the time came. But why take so long? The girls pretty much don't recognize you and Stocking was so heartbroken when you left."

"I know…But I didn't want to see her hurt ever again after that incident Garter." Socks responds as he bows his head, but feels Garter's hand on his shoulder "She forgave you, you know. She realized why you did it, and accepted it. She will be glad when you choose to reveal yourself. She still wields the gift you gave her."

"Heh, good. I didn't spend 2,000 heavens for nothing then." Socks remarks as the two trade a laugh before Garter states "Welcome home, Socks." They then go back inside to spend the rest of the night with the others, while Garter went to "bed" early.

Stocking turns to look at Socks and stares at him. Socks turns to look at Stocking and smiles asking "What? See something you like?" "Not really, you remind me of someone." "Oh really? Who?" "A very dear friend of ours that left a really long time ago."

"Oh? What did he look like?" "Well like you, but in geekier clothing." "Well now that isn't very nice." Socks pouts as Stocking giggles. "You even act like him too, it's really bizarre." Stocking says as Socks shrugs innocently while smiling.

Stocking's eyes go wide as she zeroes in on a barely noticeable scar on Socks' upper lip. "Um, pardon me, but Socks I need some sweets from the pantry. Could you help me please?" Stocking asks as Socks shrugs and gets up with and walks to the pantry.

As soon as he enters Stocking shuts the door, and turns on the light. Socks was about to ask what was going on till he saw Stocking glaring at him and a few tears threatening to break.

Socks was starting to sweat under Stocking's glare before she smiled and hugs him. Confused, Socks hugs her back before she smacks him on the head, hard. "What was that for!" Socks says albeit a little quietly so as not to be heard.

"The glare and the hit were for leaving Socks-kun; the hug was for coming back." Stocking says who then kisses the lump on Socks' head away. Socks blushes before hugging Stocking back. "When did you figure it out?"

"Well I was pretty skeptical when Panty and I saw you with Brief earlier but I put it out of my mind. Then when you smiled I saw your scar on your lip. I only saw one other person with a scar like that in this whole city and he didn't even look like you at all."

"You always were the detective out of all of us Stocking-chan. So, where does this put us now?" "Well I would like to pick up where we left off at, if you don't have a problem with it."

After saying this, Stocking grabs stripe and starts sharpening her sword while examining it. Socks sweats a lil' before leaning to Stocking and kisses her cheek saying "I wouldn't want it any other way Stocking-chan."

Stocking squeals before putting stripe away and hugging and kissing Socks with a passion. After a few minutes Stocking leans back a little, looking into Socks' eyes saying "I missed you terribly, my love." "And I, you Stocking-chan, my angel."

At which point Socks lightly kisses Stocking's nose which makes her giggle a little bit. They just hold on to each, enjoying their embrace, before Socks asks "Well now you, Garter, and Brief know of me, alls is left is Panty. How are we going to tell her?"

"What do you mean?" "Well I was trying to keep my return a secret and surprise you with it, but the cat is out of the bag now." Socks says, while smiling big.

Stocking smiles back before saying "Well we can tell her when we do Socks-kun. Right now we have a lot of kissing time and date time to make up and I intend to collect."

"As you command, Stocking-sama" Socks replies with a mock salute while Stocking smiles at his antics before kissing him again while muttering "You are a goofball, but you are my goofball."

**-Time Skip: One Month-**

A month has come and gone, with Stocking and Socks renewing their relationship. Panty knew Stocking was dating Brief's friend and, to be honest, was very happy for her sister.

It was a little confusing to Panty seeing Stocking take up an actual relationship because of her previous boyfriend and partner in Ghost killing leaving to go to Tokyo for an assignment.

But Panty knew moving on would be key for Stocking to get over the heartache and supported her sister's decision right from the start.

Of course Panty tried to entice both Socks and Stocking into having a threesome with her to which both parties replied with a polite no and resumed kissing or hugging.

Another event Panty was curious about was the fact of disappearing ghosts. Pretty much every time Stocking and her went to get a ghost, it would already be killed by a mysterious angel crusader.

She didn't mind another angel doing her job, but it didn't take the heavens the ghost would leave behind which confused her.

One thing, though, which captured Panty's attention was every time the ghost was killed, Brief and Socks were there stating about the warrior.

'Hm could Geek Boy be the warrior killing the ghosts? It would explain many things, but I just don't him being the type to kill ghosts.

Maybe his friend? Yeah it could be, Socks has the right build to be an angelic warrior, but I don't know. To hang around with Geek Boy and being old friends must've worn off on him somehow.

There is something glaringly obvious which I am missing though…the most important piece to the puzzle. Oh well, looks like Garter has a mission for us to get the heavens again.' Panty thought as she focused her attention on Garter again.

"Alright angels, I know for the past several months some new warrior has been making your lives easier by killing the ghosts but leaving the heavens behind. I recently received word from said warrior that he would like to meet you two and form a partnership. Now please be careful, it could be a trap, or could be legitimate. Just please be careful" Garter states as the girls find out the warrior wants to meet them at Wicker's Pizza Pub just down the street from their home.

The girls hop in See-Through and drive to the infamous pizza restaurant. It was five minutes later, when the girls pulled up to the pub and walked in did they notice three things.

A) The place had a retro 80's video game vibe with all the black lights. B) It wasn't really crowded as they got their table. C) Brief and Socks came up and sat with them while they waited.

Stocking and Socks hugged and shared a chaste kiss as they sat down and talked about their day while Brief had managed to take up a conversation with Panty about parkour.

At the mention of parkour, Panty took in a minute to look at Brief and boy was she surprised. Gone was the hideous military green jumpsuit boy with a PKE meter backpack.

Instead a muscular(track muscular no bulging muscles) Brief sat across from her wearing a midnight blue track jacket and matching pants. The jacket was zipped open revealing a midnight blue t shirt.

Panty nods approvingly when Brief asked her about her thoughts on his new look. "It suits you Brief. But why would you talk about Parkour…Don't get me wrong it's really good exercise, it's just I don't see you actually being that type."

"Well it's thanks to Socks who pulled some strings to allow me to join his parkour grouped and they are really nice guys as they taught me acrobatics and got me in shape to go on a run with them."

"Hmm, what happened to the PKE meter backpack?" "Oh it's at my apartment I share with Socks. He is helping me upgrade it so it can catch and store ghosts for later disposal."

"Nice Brief, now you can hold your own with us soon. I am proud of you." Panty says as she smiles and nudges Brief's arm. Except Brief, everyone was looking at Panty with a shocked expression on their face causing her to blush.

"What are with the looks guys?" "You called Brief by his actual name." "Yeah so?" "Sorry it's just normally you insult him instead of calling him by his name." "Well he impressed me and has earned my respect for bettering himself…Which is why I called him by his name."

The rest of group nods in understanding and Socks then asks Panty and Stocking why they are here. "Well Socks, we are waiting on the mysterious angel warrior who has been helping us with ghosts. Garter got a message from him stating to meet us here. Why are you and Brief here though?"

"We just finished a run and a group meeting with our Parkour group and this is our normal hangout since we have an apartment next door." Socks replied to Panty as they nod and continue to talk and eat their food which was brought to them.

"Roaaaar!" The group turns to the sound and out the window sees a lion chasing a group of people before stopping in front of the pub. "Gotta go, be right back." Socks, Stocking, and Panty say while the girls look at Socks.

"Heh Heh, got to use the bathroom" Socks replies rubbing the back of his head whilst pointing to the men's room.

The girls nod and head out to face the ghost while Socks disappears up the steps to the roof with Brief.

The girls were about to transform when they hear a familiar voice…One they haven't heard since he left long ago on a reassignment mission, well for Panty at least. "Oh Evil Spirit born of a Lost Soul in Limbo. Receive judgment from the garb of a holy warrior; cleansed of worldly impurities, return to Heaven and Earth. Repent!"

They turn toward the source as does the ghost and they see a bright flash of light before seeing the warrior stand on the pub's roof.

The warrior points his sword at the ghost and then flies down to fight. The girls transform as well seeing how three angels would be able to take out this monster. That is when they notice the warrior in front of them…Socks!

He jumps up as the ghost swats a paw at him, he lands on the ghost's back and quickly stabs the ghost then runs down its' back with his sword still sheathed in the ghost, effectively splitting the ghost almost in half.

"Now Panty shoot it!" Socks yells as she snaps out of her trance and fires a bullet at the beast's head and causes it to blow up and the church bell to ring.

Socks and girls transform back and as he puts his sock back on gets a slap from an angry, teary eyed Panty.

He stands up asking "Hey! What was that for!" but he feels a punch in his gut as he doubles over.

"Why are you here?" "Excuse me?" another punch to the gut. "You were reassigned remember? You had Stocking in tears, and now you come back expecting everything to be back as the way it was? Well I have news for you bucko; Stocking has moved on and found a nice guy!"

Panty exclaims to Socks as she tears up. "Panty, look at me…and you'll see that I had already returned."

"What are you…talking…about? Oh…OH SHIT! Sorry Socks, I didn't recognize you when you first showed up with Brief!" "Ah, it's ok Panty…Not like I hadn't been hit before" Socks replied with a big grin as Panty rushes up and hugs him earning a tick mark from Stocking.

"Err…Let him go you slut!" Stocking shouts at Panty who turns to face her sister though still clinging to Socks as he wisely keeps his hands at his side.

"Aww Little Stocking-chan jealous? Oh my, we might just have to be very afraid right Socks?" "…" At Socks' reluctance to speak, Panty turns to him to figure out why he wouldn't respond but turning your back on your jealous little sister has its' consequences.

Stocking marches up and grabs Panty and pulls her off of Socks, and tosses her away before hugging Socks close and suggestively.

"Oh, did my slutty sister hurt my lil' Socks-kun? No worries, I will make sure she never hurts you again." Stocking then pulls Socks down and into her breasts causing a very dark blush to appear on Socks' face as she holds him and pretty much molests his face with her *ahem* assets.

Stocking lets go of Socks after a while as he leans back up, his blush is still present but he has a big goofy spaced out look too.

Stocking giggles at his reaction and after picking up the heavens hop back in See-Through in the back with Socks as Brief joins Panty in the front and they had off to the Church.

**-AN: So what do you all think of my first chapter of my first PSG story? I think it's really good, and I just couldn't get this story line out of my head. I also write a Naruto fan fiction called Tales of a New Leaf so please if you like this story check out my other story too XD. Hope you all enjoy and please r&r. From the mind of Louisville-Guitarist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey gang, Louisville-Guitarist here with a new chapter for PSG: Flight of a Winged Warrior! I know it's long overdue, but I had various things to take care of and a job so it took a while. This chapter starts new things for me, but I won't tell you what they are...Read and find out :D**

**Pant & Stocking with Garterbelt: Flight of a Winged Warrior**

_**Chapter 2: Bells And Whistles**_

Panty had parked See-Through in its place and noticed Stocking and Socks making out pretty heavily in the back and coughed but they just continued.

Brief pulls out a bucket of water for seemingly nowhere and puts a finger to his lips when he sees Panty's questioning stare as she nods and turns to the couple.

Brief splashes the couple forcing them apart with the bucket of water as they sputter and turn to look at Brief and Panty howling with laughter.

Socks and Stocking sputter before the water takes effect and tightening their clothes, clinging to their bodies.

Socks and Stocking stare at one another before going back to an intense and passionate make out session.

Panty groans and tells the two lovebirds to get a room while Stocking just flips her sister off before Socks picks up Stocking bridal style and begins walking while kissing her.

Eventually Socks and Stocking had to cool it since they were in the elevator going up to visit Garter.

"Ok, this has been going on LONG ENOUGH! Stocking and Socks why do you keep making out every chance you get! I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but even I have the common courtesy of keeping personal affairs of love and sex behind closed doors so no one can see me!" Panty fumed while glaring hotly at her sister and boyfriend.

"Well dear sister, Socks has been away for approximately three years from Daten City, and we started dating in the year before we left heaven to repent for our transgressions in heaven while Socks was assigned to be our guard and make sure we did our work. So all in all he has been away from me for FOUR, LONG, MISERABLE YEARS! We have a lot of personal love time to catch up on. And like I told him when we got back together I intend to collect." Stocking stated proudly before snuggling back to Socks' chest.

"You know Stocking-chan," Socks states with a devious smirk, "I think Panty doesn't really care when or where we show our love. Personally, I think she is jealous like she has always been. You got the stud of all studs and she wants what she can't have. So she pitches a coniption fit when she sees us." Socks states while Stocking giggles at Panty's haughtly reaction.

"Touche Socks...tou-fucking-che" Panty states while resuming a conversation with Brief about setting up a Parkour exercise date with him.

At arriving on the floor, the group greeted Garter who raised an eyebrow at Socks, and Stocking's perdicament before stating they should freshen up before coming back for a meeting.

The group nodded and Stocking immeadiately hopped out of Socks' arms and dragged him to her room.

Panty mumbles 'fucking shit that women works fast' to which she gets a big reply of 'FUCK YOU SLUT!' from Stocking.

Panty then hears a spanking sound and a moan from Stocking while she leans close to the door and hears Socks say "Naughty Stocking-chan, language remember?"

Panty continues her walk to her room to freshen up as Brief sits with Garter and talks about various things before Panty comes back wearing her track pants and white tank top.

After about five minutes or so, Stocking and Socks come back with Stocking wearing a pair of white track pants and jacket with a dark blue stripe up the side of each leg and arm, with a pink shirt underneath.

Socks wearing a dark blue track jacket and pants with a white stripe up each arm and leg while wearing a gray shirt underneath.

After everybody sat down, Garter went over how the reappearance of Socks will bolster more ghosts, but since the Akuma sisters haven't fought Socks or even met him that will help turn the tides in battles with them.

Socks smiled and everyone was talking about if they should keep Socks a secret for now and when a dire situation comes up in fights with the Akuma Sisters he could rescue them.

Garter nods at that suggestion and states his agreement where Socks turns serious and nods gravely which causes Stocking to blush and get turned on.

An alarm sounds and Garter looks at a monitor which they were using and finds out there is demon activity on the south side of the city.

He tells the team as they nod and move out with Garter thinking_ 'Hopefully Socks shows his true self, then maybe we can get to the bottom of this.'_

The angels, and Brief make it to the coordinates and Socks climbs to the top of the building which looks run down six story brick building with a sign which says 'Condemned.'

Stocking, Panty and Brief head inside a musky, dank, and dark lobby. The inside looks like a hotel lobby and Brief states the building was once a hotel filled with people but some people found a cockroach infestation and the building was condemned.

The group heads to the desk and try to snoop around. Eventually Brief finds a hidden wall panel behind the mail slots.

They turn the panel and walk through a stone passageway. The cobwebs making it difficult to see but eventually they come across steps leading down.

They head down cobblestone steps which descend in a spiraling pattern. After descending several stories, by Brief's calculations, there is a lit door and they slowly push it open.

Inside they come across a gigantic room filled with a gigantic ghost machine assembly line. The machine was working and producing ghost copies of what appeared to be fallen angels.

Looking over to a balcony on the machine, the group spotted the Akuma sisters and they appear to be talking to something or someone.

The group sneaks up towards the sisters and find that they are talking to a circular device. The Sisters turn around and spot the angels and Brief and they smirk as they snap their fingers and the finished Angel ghost copies attack the Angel sisters with swords.

The girls fought for what seemed like hours, but for some reason the ghost copies were actually very adept fighters and after two hours of fighting the group was captured.

They were brought before the Akuma sisters and the sisters cackled with laughter at catching the angels. "Were you expecting us you fackin' demons!" Panty asked, more like yelled, as the Demon sisters smirked while Scanty answered "Yes acutally...He was a very valuable asset and led you right to us."

That stunned the angels as Scanty snapped her fingers which seemed to echo as they heard a whoosh of wings and...Socks swooped down and kneeled before the Akuma Sisters.

"You called Scanty-sama?" Socks stated in a monotone voice as Stocking was tearing up at the betrayal.

"What da fack Socks! Why are you working for the demons!" Panty shouted at Socks who just smirked evilly and laughed a horrible maniacal laugh.

He slowly transformed in to a ghost, just like the copies of the ghosts holding Brief, Stocking, and Panty.

"I am suprised by you angels. So easy to twist your minds, to pull the wool over your EYES!" the ghost stated as Stocking yelled "Where is Socks! What have you done with him!"

"Figured it out did you? No matter...Yes he did give us trouble for the longest time in Tokyo, but we figured he was travelling here and intercepted and captured him in mid route." Kneesocks states to the angels as Stocking looks on, shocked to the core.

"Would you like to see the famous Socks angels?" Kneesocks states in a sickly, sweet voice as the Akuma sisters step aside and reveal the circular device holding chains from the top and bottom.

It was black in color and looked to be some sort of bondage/torture device. In the middle chained to it and bleeding and bruised profusely was Socks.

His dark rustic hair caked with dried blood, his left eye seemd to be beaten in and swollen shut. His once beautiful face was now horribly scarred with a long, thin scar running from top left of his head over his left eye and ending at his right cheek.

His arms appeared to be recently dislocated, his legs though heavily scared looked to be fine. What appeared to stand out most to Stocking was that he wasn't healing and seemed to have lost some of his etheral glow.

"Socks, what have they done to you?" Stocking cries as Socks slowly raises his head and gasps "S-S-Sto-ocking-c-c-chan?" Stocking cries harder as Panty roils with rage as she screams trying to free herself.

"Pitiful isn't he? We tortured him heavily when we caught him and learned it was he who permanently foiled our plans with raising hell in Tokyo. But we found a special ghost stone that uses the power of an angel and drains some of the angelic essence from said angel and produces ghosts. Though who would have expected the Socks to have a special power in controlling and making ghosts! He lasted much longer and still has some essence left. Once we raised enough forces we will take over the city and finally raise hell!" Kneesocks said with maniacal laughter as Socks spits in her direction. One bluish-green eye reveling with hate at the akuma.

Scanty slaps Socks with enough force for him to bow his head and cough some blood. "Fool! You never learn do you? You could have made this easier on yourself by pledging yourself to us and becoming our toy, but you had to deny us because of what? Some angel you left to keep safe and protected! HA!"

Then ghost Socks walks up to the original states loud enough for everyone to hear "You know, _father_, Stocking forgot you...She was moving on and dating various boys. When I portrayed you she stated herself that she didn't recognize you. She doesn't care for you no more...Pledge yourself to the Akuma's _father_ and I promise you get to enjoy yourself. Join us!"

Socks looks up and sees a crying Stocking and smiles sadly before grunting and looks up defiantly at the ghost version of him and whispers something.

The ghost, not hearing, leans closer and Socks says loudly this time "Got your sword." What happens next is a blur of action.

The real Socks grabs and unsheaths the sword from Ghost Socks and stabs and kills him before undoing his binds.

He then rolls and pushes Kneesocks away who knocks into Scanty and they tumble over the railing and into the machine which starts to malfunction as the ghosts attack Socks.

He destroys the ghosts holding Stocking, Panty and Brief and tells them to go back the way they came.

They don't move and Socks sighs before grabbing them and hurling them through the door along with himself as they run up the flights of stairs.

They come to the hidden panel wall-door and open it as Socks turns back and says "Hold on guys, we have to destroy the ghost stone or otherwise the ghosts will keep coming."

"No Socks-kun, we just got you back the building could collapse on you!" Stocking replies crying as Socks holds her and then smiles sadly again before pushing the group through and shuts and locks the door.

Stocking looks on stunned and doesn't notice Panty and Brief grab her and rush out of the building as a loudspeaker counts down from five seconds till explosion.

The group rushes out of the building as they hear the sound of a ghost stone shatter signifying that the ghosts used to make the stone were free...However, the timer counts to one and nothing happens for about a second.

Then a giant fireball erupts as the building slowly collapses in a ground shaking event. Stocking cries and wails as the dust settles.

She rushes to the rubble along with Brief and Panty who start to sift through before Stocking hears a faint groan and finds a bloodied hand and unearths Socks.

He was looking horrible as he was a bloody mess but still alive. He gasps and smiles as he groans trying to get up. Stocking cries and tells him not to move but to save his strength.

Socks nods as Garter shows up seeing the entire scene from a video feed from Brief's new PKE meter which had a camera on it.

Garter gently takes Socks out of the rubble and lays him on the stretcher healing some of his wounds before they hear rubble shift.

Out of the rubbles jumps Ghost Socks who screams towards Stocking intent on killing her with a sword.

Ghost Socks is only a couple feet away and closing before Stocking hears a groan behind and feels something wet splash her face.

She opens her eyes to see Socks up and shuddering as she sees a sword through his gut. She starts to cry as Socks turns towards her and smiles before saying "You alright Stripey-chan?" while coughing blood.

Stocking cries and holds him as she sees the ghost dissolve and notices that Socks had withdrew one of his socks and turn it into Bar and stabbed the ghost.

Stocking cries as Socks raises a shaking bloody hand and wipes the tears from her face and smiles before falling unconcious.

Garter takes Socks from Stocking and whisks him away while Stocking just stares dumbly into the pool of blood left by Socks.

Panty looks on sadly with a tearing Brief as they watch Stocking cry herself unconcious as they scoop her up and hop into See-Through and drive back the Church.

**AN: I know it has been a long time, but I came with something that took me a WHILE! to write and re-write. But the second chapter is out and I bet you didn't see this coming! More twists and comic scenes abound as the story continues. Remember R&R. From the mind of Louisville-Guitarist.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hey guys, heres a new chappie! If you are fans of my other work like PJO: Olympian Karaoke, and Naruto: Tales of a New Leaf then please read this one as well. I am hard at work on the fifth chapter for Tales as that chapter will launch my vision of what my fic was to become. Which is why it's taking so long to develop. Olympian Karaoke is now, officially going to be a series which means that I will make O.K. a fic as well but only after I complete either Tales or Flight. Hope you all have fun reading and please refer to Flight in case I haven't updated my other fics. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 3: Old is the New Hotness**

Socks was unconcious, laying in a makeshift hospital bed in a sterile at the Church. Garterbelt had operated and healed Socks to the best of his ability.

He came out about five hours earlier and told the girls that Socks is no longer going to die. He is slowly regaining his etheral glow and his healing is speeding up.

Stocking asked if he could have visitors and Garter nodded an affirmative to the angel, and told her he should be up and awake in a couple days.

Stocking was hoping for good news and she recieved it and vowed to help Socks through his recovery and rehab.

Garter told them the extent of his injuries besides the sword wound in the gut, he also had his left eye crushed and sliced through so depending on how he heals, he may have lost sight in his left eye.

Stocking cries a little at this, not because he lost his physical beauty or anything superficial but she knew Socks would be afraid to show his injuries or even talk about what happened when he was tortured for fear of scaring her.

He had always been that way with her, though she told him time and again that it didn't matter with her as long as she could help him by having him talk about it.

Having Socks talk about his problems and bad memories to his love is like pulling teeth but he was starting to share a little bit before he was reassigned.

Garter also told them that the torture he went through might have some side effects so treat him with kid's gloves and he was looking primarily at Panty because of this.

They hear a groan from Socks' room and rush in and see him move his hand to his head as he wakes up and stays awake.

He looks at the doorway and sees his friends and his love and smiles as he groans before saying "Hey guys, sorry for the way I look, I got pretty roughed up by a couple succubi who were anything but seductive, they were downright manish." Socks says as he shudders while the angels and Garter laugh at Socks' joke while he smiles.

They go in and talk to Socks, Panty asking him for dates or sex or both and him politely turning her down each and every time. Garter then asked him the question that nobody wanted to ask "Are your injuries healing fine, and what happened?"

Socks bows his head and sighs before lifting his head and began with "Well I know what injury you are worried about Garter, though I can't open my eye I can feel it healing, but I don't know if I will have my sight, only time will tell."

Socks begins his tale, "As for what happened, well when I was at Tokyo I was investigating reports from Heaven about possible demon activity. I was chosen specifically for this job because of my ability to form and control ghosts."

Everyone nods as Socks continues "I could appear to the demons as a fallen angel and get inside and destroy their operation. I found out it was the Akuma sisters and that they had discovered some sort of Ghost Stone that could drain an angel of his/her esscence and use it to make powerful ghost copies." Garter and the angel sisters along with Brief were shocked at this but knew the stone was destroyed by Socks.

Socks goes on, "I also found out they were planning to raise hell or more specifically the ultimate ghost that was sealed in Tokyo. I managed to redo the seal so only God could open it.

The Akumas were mad when they found out and I recieved word I was needed back here. I left and knew the Akumas were on my tail, I just didn't expect them to have the means to keep up with me, let alone capture me while I was in mid-flight and about halfway here."

The Angel sisters, and Garter were just as shocked since they knew Socks was one of Heaven's fastest fliers.

Socks continues his story "They chained me to the device you saw and tortured me while using the stone to make a copy of me to go in my place and spy on you all.

They tortured me about who I really was, why I was there and various things. They also wanted to know my relationship to you all.

I wouldn't tell them, wouldn't budge on anything. They even felt pity for me after a while since they found me beautiful and wanted to make me their "pet" or "toy" as they called it if I pledged my allegiance to them.

I spat at them and told them fuck no and they just blatantly tortured me after that, no longer concerned for information.

Then you all rescued me and we end up here." Socks finishes as he breathes a little harder while Stocking rushes up and hugs him softly and gently while he looks on stunned and blushes a deep red.

Stocking stares into Socks' eyes as Garter and Panty leave the room, letting the lovebirds have their space.

"Stripey-chan, I am so sorry for leaving you those years ago. But I did it because I knew the threat the Akumas were and I didn't want to see you hurt by them. I know you hate me for it and probably still do. I also know that some of what my ghost counterpart told me is true. I just want to let you know that I still care for you and that I will always be there for you." Socks says as Stocking sheds a tear which Socks wipes away with a casted finger since he is in a body cast with his head the only thing not in a cast, but was in a couple gauze wraps.

Stocking leans in and holds the hand to her cheek as she smiles before stating "My love you have no reason to apologize, I should be the one to apologize for believing that ghost imitation of you was the real you. I know he carried some of your essence and that thus made him a sort of a horrible clone, but I know it wasn't you. I didn't recognize the ghost you because it looked so different from the young boy who used to proclaim loudly on heaven that he would prove his love to me by emotion and not by physical characteristics."

They smile at that memory reminscing how Socks fell in love with her and she with him when he proved himself and that statement true when he didn't try to get into her pants at all.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Socks had always been the sort of black sheep in the Angel School. While he excelled and was beloved by his teachers and tutors, he was hated by the students for his ability with forming and controlling ghosts._

_The teachers and faculty thought the ability was useful in tactical situations and Socks proved time and again in team competitions that he was always there for his friends and neighbors._

_Panty and Stocking were the popular girls, Panty more so but Stocking always had the jocks' attention, mainly because of her assests' impressive size._

_She was sick and tired by junior high of guys wanting her because of her cup size. So she began rejecting guys advances outright._

_She knew of Socks and was, quite frankly, had developed a little crush on him because of his intellect and gentlemanliness._

_They were science partners in junior high when they met for the first time, personally, on the first day of school._

_Socks introduced himself and Stocking did as well. Socks knew of Stocking's rejection of guys and knew he could never have her, so he resolved to just be her friend._

_So throughout the multiple Science classes, the teachers noticed how well Socks and Stocking worked together and resolved to help Socks by keeping them lab partners and try to pair them up(obviously the more helpless romantic types were more keen on helping Socks than others but it became a running joke among the science faculty to keep Stocking and Socks lab partners)._

_One day came when Socks saved Stocking when she accidentally created a potion that mixed with heat and drained some of Socks' powers and created a large ghost._

_It was terrible with rows of sharp teeth and fur that was made out of needles. Even though it was the shape of a bunny rabbit, it terrorized the school, with Socks defeating it when it tried to kill Stocking. _

_Socks pulled out his newly acquired angelic weapon, Bar, which he made under the guidance of the school faculty, president, and Director of the Angel Corps._

_He destroyed the ghost and the Director offered Socks a lifetime opportunity to join the Corps as a recruit with an immeadiate promotion upon finishing the required eight year training course._

_Socks knew his dream was to join the Corps and wanted to, but realized that he would leave behind the one friend he made, Stocking. _

_He asked for some time to think about it and the Director granted Socks's wish with understanding._

_Socks and Stocking went to the nearby frozen yogurt shoppe since school let out early due to repairs._

_Socks discussed it with Stocking on what he should do and Stocking, finally realizing that Socks cared for her truly, hugged Socks and told him that she would join him if she could since her grades were flawless like his._

_Socks nodded and after day dreaming talked to Stocking about what he should do. Stocking knew, since they were in grade school, that Socks cared for her. _

_Though she was worried if he was just after her for her body and told him something "I know of your feelings Socks, which is why you are asking me about a momentous decision on your part. I know of my reasons on why I became your friend and my feelings overall. But, I want to hear your view. Why did you became my friend, why are you so keen about me? A lady can't help but wonder about reasons a lad likes her Socks...So please enlighten me."_

_"Honestly Stocking, it's because you are the only friend I have. Our fellow classmates detest me because of my skills and ghost ability so I could never really make friends. You came along and helped me. I felt an attraction to you, I can't lie...but knew you would reject any advances and I also knew that I didn't deserve you. To me, you were more than just your looks, you are a beautiful person in mind as well as body. I slowly got to know the real you, not fully since we were in public, but I caught glimpses. I want to get to know that person, she seems like a nice girl and I wouldn't mind spending the rest of eternity proving my worth to her, if she would have me to that is." _

_As Socks finished his statement, Stocking sat there stunned. She knew that Socks was a really keen person when it came to a person's feelings and such but she never knew he could really read her._

_Stocking knew what Socks said was true since, as she came to find out, he was specifically truthful to his friends and family._

_To her Socks was a gentleman and a cheesy romantic. She had spied on a couple of the dates he went on but he always dissolved them after treating the girls to a great date, in her opinion. _

_He was honest with them saying his heart belonged to another and he couldn't, in good conscience, waste their time dating them while he couldn't show 100%._

_Most were understanding and suprised by his gentlemanliness and appreciated his honesty, but there was one particular girl who was a little off, and couldn't get over the fact Socks didn't care for her. _

_Last Stocking heard of her was she got expelled from school as she was stalking and trying to blackmail Socks._

_Anyway, Stocking knew that the least she could do was give Socks a chance to prove whether or not he loves her for her or just for her body._

_"Socks-kun, I know I haven't said this at all but I feel you are different from the other male students. I want to see if you love me for me or just for my looks. I agree to your unanswered question of going on dates with you...But if I get the hint that you are just after me for my body, well...Hell won't even help you after I am through." Stocking says as she polishes her nails to be even more threatning and drive home her point._

_Socks nods slowly, very fearful of the woman in front of him. "H-Hai Stocking-chan, how about I pick you up tomorrow at five thirty for dinner and a movie?"_

_"That would be wonderful Socks-kun, and dress to impress...I want to have a nice time." Stocking says with a smile as Socks walks her home from the frozen yogurt shoppe."_

_**-Flashback End-**_

Stocking and Socks laughed at the memory but knew that since then they have been together and both want to continue their love for one another.

"Stripey-chan, I know that our relationship ended on a bad note because I was reassigned but I requested another reassignment..." Socks left his sentence hanging to prove something to Stocking while she looked down wondering if Socks is going away again.

"I sent them several angry letters when I was reassigned originally, and finally I threatened that I would retire early if they don't give me my reassignment. They granted it..." Again Socks left Stocking hanging and her almost to tears thinking that he is leaving her.

"Starting tomorrow I have to continue my most beloved mission of...protecting you angels from getting your butts kicked by ghosts and to investigate the ghosts along with you and Panty." Socks finishes with a big grin while Stocking hits him on the head, pretty hard.

"Grrr! You had me worried that you were going to transfer away again Socks-kun! Don't do that! I don't want to even think that you would leave me again..." Stocking finishes sadly.

"Well I would have to one day if I don't then it would be bad luck if the groom were to see his bride in her wedding dress before the marriage ceremony." Socks says with a smirk and blush while Stocking looks on at him stunned that he is already thinking about marrying her.

"A-a-are you really thinking about marrying me someday Socks-kun?" Stocking asks shyly while Socks assumes a mock thinking pose but replies confidentally, in his immitation of James Cagney "You can bet your sweet rump doll face."

Stocking stares at Socks before happily glomping him while saying "Yes, yes, yes!" repeatedly though Socks told her that they weren't ready for marriage yet since they are young but in the future, if they are still together and if she wants to.

Stockings scoffs at this and says "Socks-kun I can only imagine the torture the Akuma sisters put you through but I am not going to be leaving you for anything so you can already start planning how you are going to formally propose to me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way my angel." Socks replies as they share an intense kiss before Stocking falls asleep next to Socks and holds him close saying "I love you Socks-kun." "And I, you, Stripey-chan. Good night and sweet dreams." Socks says, kissing Stocking's forehead before holding her close and falling asleep as well.

**Author Note: Heya guys! I am BAAAAAAACK! I liked this chapter and though it didn't contain any smut or overly gory battle scenes, I felt it explained a little on how Socks and Stocking came together and what you can possibly expect in the future. I am still writing Tales of a New Leaf, my Naruto fanfiction so please check that out. I am almost done with the fifth chapter for it and I hope you all will like it. I have a major plotline already worked out for this fic and the next chapter will begin what I had envisioned this story becoming. I will continue my fics so please no one send me messages about stating if they could adopt my fics. I am sorry for the wait and hopefully make it up to you. Please read and review to tell me how I am doing! From the mind of Louisville-Guitarist**


End file.
